


Rest for the little Rose

by ExileOblivion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Qrow is best uncle, Ruby's sick, Yang's a good sister, but I won't hold anyone against it if they wanna see this as such, not meant to be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: No one likes being sick. But warm tea, snuggles, and a story can help make up for it.





	Rest for the little Rose

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super unwell for the last week, so here's an "I'm sick in bed and want cuddles but can't have them, so here's a fic to help get me through this shiz" fic
> 
> enjoy~
> 
> P.S. I realize this might be all over the place, and not make sense at parts/need work; but I thought it was cute, and wanted to share it anyways.

Fevers were a rare occurrence for Ruby; so when they hit, they hit hard. But of course, she was the type who didn't want others to worry, so she would hide the fact that she was sick.

But it only lasted so long. In the middle of training, the world went topsy-turvy, causing her to stumble and drop Crescent Rose.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, and was at Ruby's side just in time to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"I'm fine." Ruby mumbled as she tried to pull away. Yang had no trouble keeping Ruby close with one arm, using her other wrist to check Ruby's forehead.

"Ruby, you're burning up...we need to get you to bed." Yang ignored Ruby's protests, and hoisted her onto her back, carefully but quickly taking her back into the house.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang yelled as soon as she stepped inside, trying to balance Ruby as she closed the door.

"I can hear ya, you don't have to..." Qrow greeted in a playful tone as he walked into the room, expression going serious as he saw Ruby hunched over Yang's back.

"What happened?!" Qrow was by the girl's side within a few strides, looking over Ruby for any sign of injury.

"We were practicing, and she just collapsed. Her head's burning up, I think she has a fever." Yang carefully helped Ruby into Qrow's arms, unable to hide how worried she was.

"I'll take her to her room, and get some tea started. You help her into her pajamas then get a damp cloth to put on her head, okay?" Qrow spoke as he walked, climbing the stairs and headed to her room as quickly as he could.

He carefully laid Ruby down on her bed, brushing her bangs aside to check her temperature.

"Geez kid, you really are burning up..." Qrow frowned, mind racing as he looked her over.

"How's she doing?" Yang asked as she walked in, setting a small bowl of water and a washcloth down on the nightstand.

"Her fever feels high, but it should break if we keep watch." Qrow sighed as he stood, running his fingers through his hair "I'll go start some tea, and see if there's any sort of medicine we can give her. Get her changed and put that cloth on her head soon." He turned, and was out of the room in an instant.

Getting Ruby changed into her night clothes proved to be more troubling than Yang had thought it would. Ruby was covered in sweat, and didn't have any energy to keep herself propped up for long.

"Yaaang, I can do it myself." Ruby protested, trying to squirm away from Yang.

"Ruby, you can't even keep your eyes open," yang grumbled as she fumbled with the laces of Ruby's corset "the faster you let me help you, the faster you can lay back down."

"Fiiine." Ruby pouted, but focused on staying still so Yang could finish.

A few minutes later, Ruby was able to lay back down, winded and exhausted, but finally in more comfortable clothing. Yang took the washcloth and dipped it into the bowl of water, ringing it out before she placed it on Ruby's forehead.

"If there's anything else you need, let us know, okay?" Yang said softly, wiping her hands dry on her pant legs.

"Cold." Ruby mumbled, kicking the blankets at her feet. 

"Oh, sorry." Yang pulled the blankets up to Ruby's neck, tucking it under her sides to help her keep warm.

"Uncle Qrow should be back with some tea for you, and some medicine if he finds any. You'll feel better soon Ruby, I promise." Yang turned to walk away, but was stopped when Ruby whimpered.

"Stay, please." Ruby's puppy dog eyes were strong enough to make even the most steel hearted person's heart cave. Yang sat down on the edge of the bed, patting Ruby's head softly.

"I'll stay as long as you want, don't worry." Yang said with a smile.

Ruby hummed as she relaxed back into the bed "Could you cuddle with me? I'm still so cold."

"After you drink some tea, okay?"

Ruby began grumbling, and almost on cue, Qrow walked in a moment later with a mug of tea and a bottle of liquid medicine.

"Alright kiddo, let's get you feeling better." Qrow walked in and set the tea down on the nightstand, and began measuring out some of the medicine in a little medicine cup.

"This stuff will probably taste like crap, but make sure you finish it all, okay?" Ruby nodded as she sat up and took the medicine cup, wincing as she drank the contents. She made a face as she gave the cup back, causing Qrow to chuckle as he took it.

"Tea's still a little hot, blow on it before you take a sip." He carefully handed her the mug, making sure she did as he instructed before letting go. She took a small sip of the liquid, and lit up almost immediately.

"Ahh, that's so good!" Ruby smiled as she hummed, and took another sip.

"Wasn't sure you'd like it. From the ingredients, it sounded disgusting."

"It tastes like Christmas!" Ruby giggled.

"As long as it's sweet, Ruby will consume just about anything." Yang teased, earning a silly face from Ruby.

"Make sure you drink it all, then get some sleep. Yang and I will be close by if you need anything."

"Can't you guys stay?" Ruby asked in a small voice "I hate being alone when I’m sick."

"How about we stay until you fall asleep?" Qrow offered.

Ruby nodded, then her eyes lit up as she looked at him "Could you read me a story? It'll help me fall asleep."

"Yeah, I think I can manage that." Qrow said with a smile. 

Yang cautiously climbed over Ruby to sit next to her, and wrapped an arm around her. Ruby nuzzled against her with a soft hum, appreciating the extra warmth. Qrow sat down where Yang had been sitting, and was silent for a moment as he thought of a story to tell.

"Alright, I've got a story for ya. Once upon a time-"

Ruby relaxed against Yang as she listened to the story, and slowly sipped her tea. Even though she felt ill, being surrounded by people she loved and cared about made her feel so safe and comfortable. Her eyelids began feeling heavier, and soon found herself unable to keep them open. She felt someone take the cup from her, and took that opportunity to snuggle closer to Yang.

At that moment, Ruby completely forgot about being sick. Hearing her sister's heart beating, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed, the feeling of her fingers slowly combing her hair. Hearing her Uncle's rough voice telling her a story. It was all incredibly relaxing.

She couldn't help but to smile, even when sleep fully washed over her.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are my lifeblood. Please feed me them <3


End file.
